Memories
by Rizula
Summary: Lily Evans has always been strange. When she gets the acceptance letter to the HAGT, she's only regarded as more of a freak. In hopes of finally fitting in, Lily boards the train to Hogwarts. But she gets a lot more than she bargained for at the strange school where nothing is as it seems. Is Hogwarts really a normal school? And what's up with that Potter kid, anyway? ALL MUGGLE!


**Rizula: So, dear Kallione and I noticed that there weren't many AU fanfictions about James and Lily! Which is horrible, because James and Lily are awesome!**

**Kallione: I am new at this so please do not judge.**

**Rizula: Yeah, so Kallione and I are writing this together, if you haven't noticed yet! Enjoy, and we promise there will be plenty of Sirius!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 1

LPOV:

I suppose I've always been the black sheep in my family. It only got worse when I got accepted into _that_ school. My ever-so-popular sister, Petunia, now regarded me as a freak. Our once perfect sibling relationship was now nothing but history.

My personality was quite a bit like that of my mother's, though even she was more extroverted than I. I was rather bookish, and preferred the company of literature (good literature, mind you) over that of humans. And now I was a part of Hogwarts Academy for the Gifted and Talented. The letter came at the end of eighth grade: my last year of middle school. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxx**

I kept my head down and maneuvered my way through the crowded hallway, clutching my books tightly. People pushed and shoved past me like I didn't even exist. Which, in a social sense, I suppose I didn't.

I entered the math classroom and took a seat near the back. It was a study hall period, so I got out my homework and began working. Gradually, more students entered the room, filling the quiet atmosphere with noisy chatter. When the teacher, Mr. Reynolds, came in, everyone immediately fell silent.

"Good afternoon, class," he said. "As you know, I'm giving you a study hall period today. Keep quiet and work on your homework."

Soon, the rustle of papers and the quiet scratch of pencils was the only sound that filled the room. About halfway through the period, Mr. Reynolds called me up to his desk.

Puzzled, I slowly made my way over to him. Anxiety fluttered in my stomach. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

"Miss Evans," Mr. Reynolds said, not looking up from the tests he was grading. "The headmaster would like to see you in his office."

A chorus of 'ooohs' filled the classroom. I whirled around and glared at them. They could very well mind their own business.

"Yes, Mr. Reynolds," I said, turning back to face. I hesitated before continuing. "Do you know why he would like to see me?"

Reynolds shook his head and gestured towards the door. Nervously I left. The halls were silent as I walked, which seemed to make my nerves even worse. I kept wondering why I was being called to the office. What had I done?

When I entered the office the headmaster was waiting for me, his hands folded on his desk. He had a welcoming smile on his face.

"Welcome Miss Evans," the headmaster said as I sat down across from him timidly. "You are not in any sort of trouble so please don't be anxious."

"I- okay, then," I said nervously.

"Miss Evans, have you ever heard of the Hogwarts Academy for the Gifted and Talented?" he asked.

"No, sir," I said, my curiosity brewing.

"You see, it is an academy that offers special education for young people who have special talents in all sorts of areas," the headmaster explained.

"Sir, why are you telling me this?" I asked, already having a suspicion about his intentions.

"Well Miss Evans, I have received a letter from Hogwarts Academy for the Gifted and Talented that is addressed to you," the headmaster said, handing the letter to me.

I turned the envelope over and over in my hands. For some odd reason, I simply couldn't bring myself to open it. There was no telling what news this letter would bring, but I knew that I had to open it sooner or later.

"Sir, may I open it?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I took a deep shuddering breath before ripping into the envelope with shaking hands. Inside was a pale manilla colored piece of thick paper that read:

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_You have been accepted into the Hogwarts Academy for the Gifted and Talented. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need for the upcoming school year, as well as your train ticket from King's Cross this fall. Your parents have been informed of this and consented accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

**Xxxxxxx**

And now I was here at King's Cross station, staring at the big daunting steam engine before me.

"Have fun at your new school, freak," Petunia sneered from next to me. "I'm sure you'll meet lots of weird friends and you can be freaks together."

It seemed that to Petunia, being exceptionally intelligent qualified as being strange and unnatural (or as Petunia would say, a _freak_).

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have fun in high school as well, Tuney. I love you too."

Petunia snorted and flounced away in disgust.

"Oh, sweetheart, your sister doesn't mean it," Mum said hurriedly from next to me. "She's just a bit jealous right now, that's all. She'll come to her senses."

"I'm not jealous of _her_, Mum!" Petunia called from where she was standing a few feet away.

Dad shook his head and reached over to hug me. "Have fun, Lily. Study hard, make lots of friends, and stay away from boys."

"Daniel!" Mom reprimanded.

I laughed and kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you, Mum, Dad."

"We love you too, sweetheart," Mum smoothed down my hair. "Have fun. Remember your old parents and write to us every now and then, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, hugging my mother. The train whistle blew, signaling the five minutes left to departure.

"Lily, you have to go!" Dad and Mum pushed me amidst the swarms of people swarming towards the train. I looked back and waved one last time before they disappeared in the crowd.

"Well, I guess this is it," I murmured to myself, taking a deep breath before boarding the train.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I chose a seat near the back of the train. The car was empty except for a small boy with brown hair. He looked almost like a rat.

"Hello," I said. "My name is Lily Evans. What's your name?"

I held my hand out and waited for the boy to shake it. He just shuddered and turned his head away from me.

"I'm Peter," he said.

He didn't speak again. After a few minutes of awkward silence, two other boys entered the car. They were both laughing and shoving eachother playfully.

"Come on James, why not?" The boy with shaggy black hair said.

"There are already people in this car." The boy with messy black hair and glasses whom I assumed was James said.

"It doesn't matter, the other cars are full," the shaggy haired boy said. "I'm starting to wonder if the real reason you're so hesitant is because you're _nervous_."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" James screamed. "How could you even say that, Sirius?!"

"Because there's a _girl _here," Sirius teased.

I felt my face grow warm and I looked away awkwardly.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," James said, sitting down a few seats away from Peter.

For a few hours of the train ride, everything went smoothly. I read, Peter sat there, and James and Sirius laughed and joked loudly. Until they suddenly, out of nowhere, spoke to me.

"Oi, shy girl, what's your name?" Sirius asked me.

Surprised, I turned to face them.

"I'm Lily Evans. Why?" I said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Troublemakers or pranksters (like James and Sirius seemed to be) weren't usually the type of friends I aimed to make.

"My name's Sirius and this is James," Sirius said, gesturing towards James.

"And I should care... why?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to be friendly. No need to get all pissy, Miss Princess."

I felt slightly guilty. He was just trying to be nice. "I'm sorry. I'm in a bit of a bad mood today."

Sirius snorted and looked away.

"So what are you in for?" James asked, messing with his already messy hair.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"I mean, why are you in the delinquents school?" James asked chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him. "This isn't a delinquents school, and I'm most certainly not a delinquent. Perhaps they made a mistake, and that's why a screwup like you ended up on this train."

He looked at me with surprise, which quickly melted into anger.

"Calm down!" James said. "What's your problem?!"

"You're the one with a problem, you arrogant jerk," I said, turning around and stomping out of the compartment.

I was angry at him for making fun of me, because I thought I was going to a place full of people like me. I thought I might finally be accepted, but I guess I was wrong. This place was no different, even if it was filled with super geniuses. I would never be left alone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I peered into the compartment at the end of the hall. It was empty, save for one skinny boy with greasy black hair. I stepped inside cautiously. The last experience I had with empty-compartments-except-for-one-boy had not gone well.

"Um, hello," I said softly. Timidly. "May I sit here?"

The boy whirled around. He obviously hadn't heard me coming in, and his eyes widened when they landed on me. After scanning me over quickly, he gave a short, jerky nod. Lovely. Another anti-social weirdo (like I was one to talk).

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans," I offered after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Severus Snape," he answered back absent-mindedly.

We sat in silence once again. After a bit, Severus pulled out a book and began to read. I peered at the cover. _Pride and Prejudice_. I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I never would have taken you for an Austen fan," I commented lightly.

Severus looked up from his book. "Well, you don't know me, do you?"

"I just assumed-"

"You shouldn't make assumptions without evidence," he cut me off sharply. Seeing my expression, he quickly backtracked. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. You've read Austen?"

"I'm a huge fan," I smiled. "I think Pride and Prejudice is my favorite book ever."

"Mr. Darcy is quite an interesting character, isn't he?" he remarked. "His mood swings are rather... interesting."

"I'm an Elizabeth fan, myself. She's such an independent young girl, unlike the other spineless women of her time."

Severus closed his book, and we began a friendly, easy banter. He turned out to be a rather agreeable person, at least to me. His arguments were interesting and intellectual, and I enjoyed his company very much.

"I'm going to use the loo," I said after a while, standing up to leave. Severus nodded his acknowledgement.

The hall was empty, and is I made my way to the restroom easily. I wasn't really watching where I was going, so I ran right into someone. When I looked up to see James's face, my insides immediately flooded with guilt.

"I'm... sorry for earlier," I said, looking away. "I was horribly rude and cruel."

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you, Lily-flower?" he said in a teasing tone. "All's forgiven, especially for a pretty girl like you."

My guilty conscious immediately disappeared and I glared at him."James, you-"

"Lily, you must give me the pleasure of a date. You're the lucky girl who gets to be my girlfriend." James cut me off, bowing low and kissing my hand. That infuriating, mocking smile was still on his face.

"You- you arrogant toe rag!" I spit out, stomping away back my compartment, completely forgetting about my need to use the restroom.

Why was it that all of my encounters with James ended with me yelling at him?

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

I was furiously staring out of the foggy train window while fuming over my earlier encounter with James. Suddenly, I saw a large mass of lights in the distance and my anger changed to amazement.

As the train approached, I saw that the blob of glowing light was an enormous castle that rested on a cliff. It was a wondrous sight that left me with my mouth hanging open. This couldn't be the school... could it?

"Severus, you have to see this," I said, pointing at the castle.

Severus looked out the window but his expression did not shift. It was as if he didn't see the structure. He had been quiet and moody ever since I had returned to the compartment.

"It is quite beautiful," Severus said, quickly returning his focus to the novel in his lap.

We didn't speak for the remaining minutes of the train ride. Once the train finally reached the school's station, we filed out. There were a few adults (who I assumed to be school staff) milling around to help keep the lines going.

"Oi, Evans," came the voice of James. "you never accepted my date proposal. What do you say, want to go on a date?"

"Hmph," I said haughtily. "I would never date someone as arrogant and pig headed as you."

I walked quickly to escape. I could hear Janes trying to follow me, but I had evaded him for now. I ended up walking next to Severus. He seemed very flustered by something.

"Hey," I said. "What's wrong? You seem bothered by something."

"Oh, Lily. I didn't see you there. I'm slightly nervous for the Sorting," Severus said.

"What's the Sorting?" I asked, brows furrowing. Panic settled into my stomach. Was I supposed to bring something I didn't?

"The Sorting in which we find the House that we belong in. Since the founding of the school, the students have been sorted into Houses based on their personality. Your House is your home at Hogwarts for the rest of your time here. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Severus explained.

"How do you know so much about the schools sorting system?" I asked.

"It is because he is an introverted little snake," said James from behind them.

I whirled around and advanced upon him, my face turning red with fury.

Before I could say anything, though, Severus intervened. "No, Potter, it's because, unlike you, I actually bother to open a book every now and then."

"You know him?" I asked, surprised.

"Who doesn't?" Severus asked. "Perfect little James Potter, the talk and pride of our town. He's practically famous."

James smirked. "Yep, I'm pretty awesome. And that's why I'm going to get into Gyffindor. Snivellus the Slimy Snake is, of course, going to be a Slytherin. And Lily-dearest, you're so wonderful that of course you'll get into Gryffindor. Now, Snivellus, be a good boy and leave Lily alone."

"Why are you such an insufferable arrogant annoying cruel JERK?!" I screamed, balling my fists tight. Severus laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, stop," Severus said. "He's just trying to get a reaction out of you."

I shut my eyes and turned around, continuing to walk. Now, the youngest students (meaning us) were making their way to the boats that would take us across the lake. The lake was dark and murky.

I sat in a boat with Severus. Moments later, James and his noisy friend Sirius sat down in the boat. Then the rat boy, Peter, and a tall, studious boy with sandy blonde hair and an odd scar on his face sat down.

"Hello again, Evans," James said smirking. "How nice it is to see you again. You gonna answer me now?"

"Sure I'll answer," I said smiling. "How about this? I will never _ever _go out with you. I would rather kiss a giant squid than date you. That clear enough for your puny brain, Potter?"

I glared at him. He just smiled at me.

"Someday Evans, you will someday," James said.

"Could you please be quiet so I can read?" came the voice of the studious boy at the back of the boat.

"Of course. I'm sorry," I said.

"My name is Remus Lupin," he said.

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, Remus," I said smiling and turning away so I didn't bother him anymore.

On the contrary, James and Sirius were laughing at Severus and being disrespectful, as usual. Remus just looked at them with irritation before continuing to read.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Great Hall, as it was called, had candles hanging from the ceiling and a mural of a starry sky on the ceiling, making the room look eerie. It was absolutely amazing, with four long wooden tables and a matching table along the back wall, presumably for the teachers.

I looked around at all of the faces of returning students. They were all full of joy without a care in the world. On the other hand, I found my nerves to be growing rapidly. The fate of my future at this academy would be determined today.

Suddenly the mass of new students stopped moving forward and silence fell across the hall.

"Welcome, new students," a female professor with piercing black eyes, glasses, and gray-streaked black hair pulled back into a tight bun said from the teachers table. "It is a pleasure to have you all here. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Tonight, you will be Sorted into your houses. Your homes. Your family here at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, for the brave and noble. Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious. Ravenclaw, for the wise and intelligent. And Hufflepuff, for the kind and loyal. I trust you all remember taking the personality test with the orientation letter sent to you? Based on those results, your Houses were determined and we will now announce them. Once Sorted, go to your House table for the welcoming feast. When it is time for bed, your House's Prefects will escort you to your dormitories. Thank you, and I will now announce the House assignments."

My stomach was doing backflips. From what I had heard, Slytherin was where the international criminals ended up at. You know, the criminals that pulled off impossible heists that were astoundingly complex. Yeah, the genius criminals. I really didn't want to end up in a house with future murderers and dangerous thieves. I decided that I would quite like to be placed in Gryffindor, though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either.

"Andrew, Julia. Hufflepuff!"

"I hope I get into Slytherin," Severus whispered to me.

I bit my lip. I quite liked Severus, but I did not want to be in Slytherin. Of course, what did I know? I mean, this was my first day here. But still… Slytherin looked like a rather unpleasant bunch. Not people I'd want to associate myself with.

"Black, Sirius. Gryffindor!"

I swore quietly. There was _one_ reason not to get Sorted into Gryffindor. Though I noticed all the Slytherins seemed surprised by Sirius's Sorting. I frowned slightly.

"Darcy, Fitz. Ravenclaw!"

She had just finished with the D's. That meant the E's were up. Evans.

"Eato, Toby. Slytherin!"

"Entwhistle, Tamara. Slytherin!"

Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

"Evans, Lily… Gryffindor!"

Yes! I let out a small crow of triumph, causing those around me to look at me strangely. My cheeks turned red, and I hurriedly made my way over to the table with the lion banner hanging over it.

I sat quietly through the rest of the Sorting Ceremony. Unfortunately, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were sorted into Gryffindor as well. Wonderful. Four years with those twats in my living quarters. Although their friend, Remus Lupin, didn't seem so bad. When Severus was called, I bit my lip anxiously. He was my only friend here so far. When Professor McGonagall called out Slytherin, he shot me an excited look before going to sit down at the table with the snake banner. I sighed.

After _Zabini, Margherita_ was Sorted into Slytherin, an old, wizened man stood up at the podium, demanding everyone's attention. He had a long, snowy white beard and twinkling blue eyes. He was wearing some kind of strange robe, which made him look like Merlin from _King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_.

"Welcome, students, new and old!" he said, his voice somehow amplified. "It is my pleasure to announce that there will be no new teachers this year. I am quite happy that there will be familiar faces to greet our returning and new students."

All of the kids around me started cheering out of nowhere. I looked around with raw confusion. Not having new teachers was a good thing?

"Do you know what all of the clapping's about?" I asked the confused girl next to me.

"No. I wish I did, though," she replied.

We watched silently for a few moments.

"Think we should clap too?"

"What the hell. Why not?" she said.  
We stood up and clapped along.

**Rizula: So what did you think? A Harry Potter AU is pretty hard to write, but we did our best. Tell us what you think, okay?  
Kallione: Yeah, I concur. **

**Both: Review, please! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
